


Supernatural seasons 1-2

by paintedsmiles, Twins_girl



Series: Baby verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Post Mpreg, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Spn our way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedsmiles/pseuds/paintedsmiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_girl/pseuds/Twins_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is our rewrite of SPN </p>
<p>We only own the OCs nothing else</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SPN ep 1. Pilot

~4 years ago~

Sam walked in the small coffee shop and looked up at the menu and walked up to the counter. He took the order and got some pie for Dean. Once he got them and was about to walked out the door but he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sam exclaimed then grabbing a napkin to wipe of his shirt.

"It's alright." A brittish accent said. Sam then looked up and saw a man with brown hair and these honey eyes. Sam grinned for a second before he shook it off.

"No, I just spilled coffee all over us."Sam said.

"Well how about this, I buy you a new coffee and you go out on a date with me and we call it even." He said. Sam stared for a second then realized what he just said.

"W-why would you go on a date with me?" Sam asked studereing.

"Well, you are pretty cute, and I owe you a new cup of coffee." He said. Sam blushed slightly

"No, I owe you a new shirt." Sam mumbled. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, this is an old shirt." He said.

"Sam... I mean I am Sam." Sam said. The man smiled brightly at him and took Sam's hand.

"Owen." He said before he bent down and kissed his hand. Sam was now beyond blushing.

"Let get that coffee." Owen smiled as he walked to the counter Sam following closly behind. Owen ordered there coffee and sat down at a table. They talked and talked intill Sam felt his phone vibrate. He completely forgot about Dean and Jayden.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but I have to get home to my daughter." Sam said standing up, Owen's smiled turned into a frown.

"You have a girlfriend, I'm so stupid." Owen said

"No no, I'm a single father. "Sam smiled putting his dimples on display. Owen then gave Sam a smile in return before he wrote something on a napkin.

"Here's my number." He said. Sam took the number without a word and started to head out the door. Though he stopped when he heard the sound of Owen calling his name.

"Sam!" He called. Sam turned around and took the bag that Owen was holding out to him.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Hopefully you don't forget that date." Owen joked. Sam chuckled a bit and looked at his watch.

"I won't, but I should get going." Sam sad before he ran out the door and practically ran the way to the apartment building. When walked in the room all he heard was his daughter yell.

"Mommy!" Jayden shrieked with exciment.

"Where were you." Dean asked. Sam answered rather quickly and out of breath. The only thing Dean could hear was 'Brith guy, date, number,and pie.' Dean nodded and took the pie from Sam and watched his brother go tend to Jayden. He seemed happier.

~4 years later ~

"Sam!" Owen shouted, "Come on, we are going to be late." Owen continued. Sam then walked out of the bathroom holding his now four year olds hand.

"Do we have to." Sam asked.

"One, yes, two where is your costume?" Owen asked. Sam was about to answer but the sound of tiny footsteps stopped them.

"Sounds like the birthday girl is awake." Sam said. Jayden giggled and looked around the room to see her sister.

"Em!" She said excitedly. Emily Rose Winchester, was Owen's and Sam's daughter. Sam got pregnant after his and Owen's honey moon. Emily looked a lot like Sam but with Owen's golden eyes and skin tone.

"Jay!" A smaller voice said. Jayden then let go of Sam's hand hugged her little sister.

"Happy birf day." Jayden said. Emily giggled as she gave her big sister a hug.

"Tank you." She said as she giggled. Sam smiled as he lied his head on his husbands shoulder.

"Let's get Em ready." Owen mumbled. Sam grinned and quickly pecked Owen on the lips before he went into their daughters bedroom.

~later that night~

On the way to Emily's party Sam picked up a close friend to him and Owen. Her name is Jessica, though if you called her that she would smite you. She was pretty enough, Jayden adored the girl and Emily didn't mind her. Jess was currently dressed up as sexy nurse and Sam laughed when he saw her standing outside of her apartment.

"Whats a nice lady like you doing all alone?" Sam asked. Jess fluttered her eye lashes as she walked over to Sams beat up car.

"Waiting for this guy who was suppose to be in a coustume." She said. Sam scrunched his nose up at the thought of a coustume and Jess laughed. She got into the car and they headed off to the party.

~at party~

The Girls with playing around and it left the three of them alone at a table.

"So, I just want to say congrats to Sam, for that interview on Monday." Owen said. The three took a quick drink their drinks and Jess laughed.

"What was the score again?" She asked.

"174 and yes Jess, that's good." Sam said.

"Actually that's scary good." Jess said. Sam laughed and the three laughed. Hey talked about Sam's interview for a few minutes and Sam tuned his friend out as he watched his daughters run around the party.

"So how does it feel to be the golden boy in your family?" Jess asked.

"Um actually they don't know." Sam admitted. He hadn't called Dean for a while, Bobby had been busy latly and he hadn't talked to his dad in who knows how long.

"Come one you should be gloating. Why not" Jess said

"Well, were not exactly the Bradys." Sam answered. Owen snorted and Jess gave him a look.

"Well, I'm not exactly Huxtables, more drinks?" Jess said getting up

"No." Sam and Owen said "no, no." Jess got up and headed over to the bar and Sam sighed.

"You'll do great Sammy." Owen mumered. Sam leant into his husband and Owen wrapped his arms around Sam. Sam then nuzzles into Owens neck while mumering:

"What would I do without you?" Owen smiled and started to play with the hair at thr nape of Sam's neck.

"Crash and burn love, crash and burn." He said softly. Sam pulled away from Owen for a quick second and gave him a big smile that showed off his dimples. He then gave Owen a quick kiss before they both noticed the girls walking over to the table.

"I tired mommy." Emily said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay baby, let get Jess and we'll go home." Sam said picking up Emily.

~10.47 pm. October 31~

Everyone in the house was fast asleep, Emily was in her toddler bed and Jayden was squeased in it with her. Sam and Owen were cuddling close together and things were silent. Well that is until there was a crash in the kitchen that woke Sam up instantly. Sam soon found himself tiptoeing to the kitchen, only catching the shadow once and a while. That was until he stood face to face with it and started fighting it. Sam and the figure threw punches and kicks.

This went on for a couple more minutes until the figure had him pinned down.

"Woah easy there tiger." He said. Sam instantly reconsider the voice and laughed.

"Dean. You scared the crap out of me." He said. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"That's cause you are out of practice." He said. Sam then flipped him over and Dean grunted.

"Or not, get off me." He said. Sam then pulls Dean up from the floor

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked breathing heavily.

"Well.." Dean was saying but cut off by the kitchen light turning on. They both turned to see who it was, Owen.

"Sam?" He asked. Sam grinned at Owen and Dean huffed.

"What, no hi to me? I see how it is." Dean said in a slight teasing tone. Owen chuckled and shook his head.

"Hello Dean. Now I second Sam's question." He said.

"I was on a hunting trip." Dean answered but Sam looked at him with disbelief.

"For two years." Sam said. Then all of them heard footsteps walk in the kitchen.

"Mommy." Jayden's voice said. "What wong?" Sam then turned to see Jayden and Emily standing there.

"Everything is fine Jay, go back to.." Sam was saying but then Jayden saw Dean.

"Unca De!" She shouted. She then ran to her uncle and Dean laughed.

"Hey Jaybear." He said. Jayden then gave him a big hug while she talked to Dean fastly. Sam grinned as he watched the two but then he realized the time and the fact his two year old looked dead on her feet.

"Aww sweetie. Come to mommy." He said softly. Emily toddled over to Sam and he picked her up. Dean looked up at Sam and noticed the small two year old.

"Who's that?" Dean asked. Sam was about to answer but Jayden beat him to it.

"Dat is Emily, my wittle sister." She said.

"Oh really, how old is Emily?" Dean asked. Jayden giggled and was about to answer but Sam cut her off.

"She just turned two." Sam answered softly. Dean then looked at his extreamly tired looking brother and the small girl who was now asleep.

"I'm going to take these two to bed. You talk to your brother." Owen said. Then Owen grabbed Emily from Sam and took Jayden hand and walked to the room.

"So, why did you come back?" Sam asked

"Dad haven't been home in a few days." Dean sighed. Sam shook his head as he looked at his older brother.

"So that's where you've been?" Sam asked. Dean nodded slowly and Sam looked away for a few seconds.

"Yeah Sammy, but it's not what you think." Dean said.

"I don't need your excuses.... Just, why didn't you call?" Sam asked.

"Phone broke." Dean said quickly.

"You could have got a new one." Sam said

"I did, I don't remember your number." Dean answered sadly. Sam just sighed and shook his head.

"What about your key, why did you break into the apartment?" Sam asked. Dean gave him a guilty look and Sam chuckled.

"I'll help you find it tomorrow." Sam said. Dean smiled and Owen then walked back into the room.

"So not being here two years and now randomly showing up, what do you need?" Owen asked bluntly

"Family issues." Dean said. Sam gave a slightly confused look.

"Like I said dads been gone for a few days." Dean said. Sam then walked next Owen.

"What makes you think I could give damn about dad?" Sam asked.

"Let me refraise that, dads on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home for a few days." Dean said. Now Sam didn't care for the man but he didn't want him dead.

"Owen, please excuse us." Sam said. Owen shook his head fondly and kissed Sam's cheek before he headed back to their room. Sam and Dean then both headed out of the apartment, not wanting to risk Jayden or Emily over hearing their conversation.

"Look Dean, you know what I feel about the man. I mean.." Sam started but Dean cut him off with a nod.

"I know, trust me I wanted to punch that man every single time we hunted together. Luckily that wasn't often." Dean said. Sam nodded as they headed to the impala.

"Got it, but he was hunting. He isn't known for checking in that often." Sam said. Dean nodded as he unlocked the trunk.

"I know, but never this long. I was off on my own thing before I headed over here but he sent me a voicemail." Dean said before he played the staticky voicemail.

'Dean... Something big is starting.. I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be careful Dean, were all in danger.' Dean then stopped the voicemail and looked at Sam.

"You know there is evp on that." Sam said.

"Very good Sammy, kinda like riding a bike, isn't it." Dean smirked and replayed the voicemail. This time the brothers could clearly hear 'I can never go home.'

"Never go home." Sam whispered. Dean nodded and looked at Sam sadly.

"You know I haven't asked you for anything for two years." Dean said. Sam nodded and gave Dean a guilty look.

"Okay, what was he hunting?" Sam asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know." Dean said.

"Alright, but make I'm back Monday." Sam said. Dean just gave a confused look.

"Why Monday?" Dean asked

"I have a job interview." Sam said. Dean nodded and they both headed back to the apartment. Sam then went to his and Owens room.

"Hey." Owen whispered. Sam gave him a sad smile and Owen nodded.

"Okay, just be safe sweetheart." Owen said. Sam quickly packed up a duffle before he headed into his daughters room. He then kissed Emily's head and petted her hair.

"See you in a few days baby girl." Sam whispered. He then went over to Jayden's bed and kissed her head. She then looked at him and Sam gave her a sad smile.

"Keep unca De safe mommy." She said before she fell back to sleep. Sam sighed slightly and walked out of the apartment and into then into the impala.

~ Jericho California , November 1, 2005~

The drive took a long time, it was morning by the time they stopped at a gas station. A few minutes had passed before Sam saw Dean come out of the gas station with a whole bunch of junk food. He just looks back down and shuffles thourgh Dean's conset tapes.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, Sam looks at him.

"You want breakfast?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head and looked at Dean.

" How you paying for this? Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked.

"I get some jobs once and a while but I still apply for them." Dean said. Sam gave him a look that clearly stated he was not pleased.

"Hey, it's their fault for sending us the cards." Dean said.

"Whatever, what you going by this time?" Sam asked. Dean started to get back in the car before he answered.

"Burt Aframian and his son Hector. We got two cards out of the deal." Dean said. Sam nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, sounds about right, dude you gotta update your cassette tapes." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked

"One they're cassette tapes. And two," Sam said pulling out a few tapes "black sabith, motorhead, matilica" Dean then takes the box of tapes from Sam.

"These are all greatest hits from mullet rock." Sam complained.

"Well house rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean said as he started here engine.

"It's Sam." Sam mumbled. He would had added that Sammy was a chubby twealve year old but two things, one he wasn't exaclty all that skinny now with the small left over baby fat and two he wasn't chubby at twelve.

"Sorry can't hear you, music to loud." Dean said as he turned up the music. They then began to drive around the town and Sam had decided to call the hospital and the morgue to see if their dad was there. After they drove around for a while they saw some police officers at the brodge. They then stopped the car and then grabbed their fake badges and walked over to them. Though Sam was still on the phone.

"Yes, okay. Thank you for your time." Sam said. He then looked at Dean and shook his head.

"There is no one that matches dads description at the morgue or the hospital." Sam said.

"Well that's something." Dean said before they started to walk over to the police officers talking.

"You get anything?" The deputy asked one of the investigators.

"No, nothing." He said.

"No struggle, no spots, nothing its clean, a little to clean" he contiued as Sam and Dean walked up the the scene.

"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" One of the police officers asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

" So how's Amy doing?" The other man asked.

"She's putting up missing posters downtown." He answered. Dean and Sam then walked up to the cops and Sam looked around the crime scene.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked. One of the cops lookEd up at Dean before he started to respond to him.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Federal marshals." Dean responded as he showed the man his badge.

"Aren't you two a little young to be federal marshalls?" He asked. Dean just laughed.

"That's awfully kind of you." Dean said as Sam rolled his eyes. Dean then walked over to the car.

"So, you did have another one of these, correct." Dean asked.

"Yeah, we had a few more a mile up." The deputy said

"So, this victom, you know him?" Sam asked, he nodded

"In a town like this everybody knows everybody." He said. Dean looked around as he circle th car and Sam decided to ask a few questions.

"Was there a link between deaths? Well other than the fact they were both men?" Sam asked. The police officers said no and Dean stopped circling the car.

"Any ideas?" Sam then asked as he walked over to his brother.

"Honestly we have no idea. Serial killer or kidnapping maybe."One of them said.

"Well that is exactly the crap police work I expect out of you guys." Dean said, Sam then stomped on Dean's foot.

"Thanks for your time." Sam said and they walked off. When they were at the impala Dean smaked Sam's head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sam asked rubing his head.

"Well why are you stepping on my foot?" Dean asked back

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?" Sam asked, the dean stopped Sam from walking.

"Come on, they don't really know this." Dean said as he walked in front of Sam. "We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean finished. Sam then cleared his throat and Dean looked behind him.

"Can I help you boys?" The sherif asked.

"No, we were just leaving." Dean said. The FBI agents then passed them and Dean nodded at them.

"Agent Muldger, Agent Skully." Dean said as the agents passed.

~later that day~

Sam and Dean walked down the street to see a woman around Sam's age posting pictures.

"I bet you that's her." Dean said, then they walked to her.

"You must be Amy." Dean said

"Yeah." She said

"Troy told us a lot about you. We're his uncle's, I'm Dean and this is Sammy." Dean said.

"He's never told me about you." She said in a confused voice.

"Sounds just like Troy. Well I guess, we aren't around all that much, we're up in Modesto." Dean said, trying to cover up.

"We are looking for him too, and we are asking around." Sam said.

"Hey, you okay?" A girl asked as she came up with more flyers.

"yeah." Amy said.

"Do you mind if we ask a few questions?" Sam asked. The two girls nodded and the four of them walked to a dinner that was close by.

~Diner~

"I was one the phone with him, he was driving home, he said he would call me back, but he didn't." Amy sniffled slightly.

"Did he say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked

"No, nothing I can remember." She said

"I like your neckless." Sam said, then she grabbed it and smiled.

"Troy gave it to me, mostly to scare my parents." She said, she laughed at the memory

"All the devil stuff." She said. Sam chuckled and Dean looked over at them.

"Actually it means the exact opposite. Pentagons are used for protection, well that's if you believe in that sort of stuff." Sam said. 

"Okay, thank you unsolved mystery." Dean said. He then leant forwards and moved his arm from Sam's chair.

" Listen ladies, the way Troy disappeared. Somethings not adding up. So if there is anything you guys heard.." Dean said. The two girls looked at each other nerviously.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Well.. These guys are going missing, people talk all over the place." Rachel said

"What do they say?" Sam and Dean ask in chours.

"It's kind of a local legend, this girl got murdered in Cenntiral, like decades ago." Rachel said. Sam and Dean nod.

"Well, they say she's still out there." She contiued.

"She hitchikes, and whoever picks her up, are gone forever." Rachel said. Sam and Dean just look at each other.

~library ~

 The brothers next stop was the library to check out the tail of the woman. Dean was currently serching for murder victim hitchhiking. When nothing showed up he switched hitch hiking with central highway, yet nothing came up this time either. Sam was slowly getting irritated and shoved Dean to the side while askng him to try.

"You are such a control freak." Dean complained as he swayed Sam. Sam just ignored him though while he began to change the wording up.

"Vengful spirits are caused by violent deaths right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Well maybe it's not a murder." Sam replied as he typed in sucide. This time something popped up and Sam clicked on the article. He read through it a little.

"This was 1981, Constance Welch, twenty four years old, jumps on Slyvania bridge and drowns in a river." Sam said

"Does it say what she did?" Dean asked

"Yeah." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked

"An hour before she died, she called 911, apparently her two little kids in bath tub, she left them alone for a minute, comes back both dead." Sam said, Sam then thought of his two daughters and sighed sadly. He couldn't bear the thought of this happening to his babbies.

"Hm." Dean sighed looking at the pics on the article

"Our babies are gone, and she couldn't bear it. Said Joseph Welch." Sam read aloud. He didn't seem to realize that Dean could easily hear the sadness in his voice.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked.

~Slyvania bridge~

Sam and Dean walked along the side of the bridge and looked over the railing.

"So this is where Constince to a swan dive." Dean said. 

"Do you think dad was even here?" Sam asked as he turned around to face his brother.

"Well dad was following the same story and we are following dad so.." Dean stated as he and Sam continued walking down the rails.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"We keep digging until we find him." Dean replies. Sam then stops but Dean kept on walking.

"Dean, I told you. I need to be back by..." Sam started but Dean stopped and turned around.

"Right Monday, the interview." Dean said. Sam looked down at his feet sadly.

"Yeah." He mumbled. 

"I forgot. You are serious about this aren't you? You going to become a big shot lawyer? Stay with your guy?" Dean asked. Sam glared at him and Dean instantly knew he was coming close to the line.

"Yeah, why not? Dean you were at the wedding, you know we said the vows." Sam said.

"Does he even know? Does he know about the things you've done?" Dean asked. 

"He know, hell he went on a hunt with me once. You were babysitting at the time." Sam said as he stepped closer to him

"Then what's stopping you huh? You already know you're one of us." Dean said as he started walking again. Sam glared at Dean and followed.

"You know why I'm not Dean. I am not just looking after myself I have two little girls who depend on me." Sam said. 

 "You have responibity." Dean said

"I'm not dad, Dean." Sam said glareing, "I'm not taking my kids to different states and leave them alone in a crappy ass motel room for weeks only see them for like a minute or two." Dean just sighed and kept walking.

"You think mom would want us or her grandchildren in this life, but I guess I doesn't matter she's gone and she's never coming back." Sam shouted, Dean then grabbed Sam and slamed him against the railing of the bridge.

"Don't you ever talk about mom like that." Dean said, he then lets go of Sam and starts to walk away but he sees Constance's Ghost on the railing.

"Sam." Dean says and Sam ran next to Dean, they then see her fall off the bridge. They both look down off the bridge.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked

"I don't know." Sam said, but then they heard the engine of the impala turn on. Then both turn to look.

"What the.." Dean said speechless

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked. Dean just pulled the impalas keys out of his pocket. The brothers then looked at each other and the car started to drive towards them. 

"Run now!" Dean yelled before he and Sam took off running. The car then picked up speed slitly and the brothers kept on running. It soon dawned on them that the only way to avoide getting run over was jumping over the railing. Sam then hopped over the railing and Dean followed soon after. Though Dean didn't grab onto the side of the railing quick enough and he landed in the river below them.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Sam didn't get a response at first and he began to silently panicking. 

"Dean!" Sam yelled again.

"What?" Dean responded.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Dean then started to crawl out of the mud, slightly out of breath.

"I'm super!" Dean yelled as he gave Sam an A-okay sine. Sam then laughed in relief as he loosened his hold on the railing and hoisted himself up. Sam laughs and climbs back over the railing. 

~later~

Dean Shuts the hood of the impala and leans on it.

"Your car alright?" Sam asked then stood next to Dean.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems alright, this Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean said shouting the last part.

"So,  she clearly doesn't want us digging around, what do we do now, genius." Sam said, Dean just clicked the mud of his arms in frustration, Sam sniffs Dean and scrunched his nose.

"You smell like one of Emily's dirty diapers." Sam said Dean just looks down.

~At the Motel~

 Sam and Dean walked up to the register and handed the motel clerk his card.

"One room please." He said. The guy looked at there card and gave Dean a questioning look.

"Are you having a reunion or something?" He asked.  

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in confusion. The motel clerk handed Dean back the card as he looked at his computer.

"I had someone Come in, Bert Aframian, he rented the room for a whole month." He explained. Sam and Dean looked at each other and took the motel room key. They then began to search for their dads room.

~John's room~

The door swings open and Sam and Dean walks in. The see all of these maps and newspapers all over the walls.

"Woah." Sam said then looking over at Dean who was sniffing a half eaten hamburger.

"I don't think he's been here for the last few, at least." Dean says trowing the hamburger down.

"Salt, cats eyes shells, he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Sam said. Sam then looked over at Dean who was looking at some of the pictures that were hanging on the wall. 

"What you got?" Sam asked. Sam then started to look at the wall as Dean began to answer.

"Central highway victims. Doesn't make any sense." Dean said, muttering the last part to himself. Sam nods as he looks at the pictures more closely.

"I mean, diffrent jobs, diffrent age..." Dean listed as Sam walked around the room.

"What do these guys have in common. There is always a similarity right?" Dean asked. Sam didn't anser right away though because he was looking at the rest of the things their dad had on the wall. He then found the article that he had found earlier.

"Dad found it." Sam mumered. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Sam then showed Dean what he meant.

"You sly dog." Dean mumbled

"All right, so if dad found a woman in white, he found the body and burned it." Dean said

"She might have another weakness." Sam said

"Well dad would want to make sure. Does it mention where the body was buried." Dean said

"No, not than I can tell, if I were dad though, I would ask the husband." Sam said pointing at the pictures of Joseph Welch.

"If he's still alive." Sam added. Dean then looked at the photos before he started to walk away from the wall.

"Well you look more I tot his and I am going to get myself cleaned up." Dean said. He then started to walk to the bathroom but Sam stopped him.

"Hey, um Dean." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam and Sam bit his lip nerviously.

"Look, what I said about mom and dad earlier. I'm so-" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Dude, no chicklfick moments." Dean said as he held his hand up. Sam then laughed and shook his head fondly.

"Jerk." Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean replied fondly. Sam laughs and Dean then takes a shower. Sam smile then slowly fades and he looks around them room. Then he stopped and say a picture on the mirror on the wall. It was a picture of him, Dean, and there dad. Sam takes the photo and smiles sadly.

~later~

Sam paced across the room as he listen to voicemail mail from Owen.

'Hey Sammy I know your busy but someones wanted to say hi.' Sam smiled slightly when he heard then phone go to the four year old 'Hi mommy! I miss you' then his two year old 'mommy, pease tome home toon.' Then it stopped. Sam looked up seeing Dean standing by the bathroom door, all clean. He then grabbs his jacket and put it on.

"Hey you want any food?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"No thanks." Sam said.

"You sure? Aframian is buying." Dean said. Sam just shook his head this time.

"Suit your self." Dean said. Dean then headed out of the motel room only to see cops. When he saw the motel clerk point at him he quickly pulled his phone out.

"What?" Sam's voice asked. Sam watched the deputy's walking over to him.

"Dude five-oh take off." He said.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"They already spotted me. Go find dad." Dean said. He then hung up as the officer made it over to him.

"Problem Officer?" Dean asked.

"Where's your partner, what partner?" Dean asked knoing the answer. The deputy points to the motel and he walks over. Sam sees him coming and goes away from the window

"So fake fedural Marshall, fake I.d cards, got anything that's real?." The deputy asked. Dean the quickly thought of a smart ass comment.

"My boobs." Dean said pointing at his flat chest. He then was slamed against the hood of the cop car.

"You have the right to remain silent."he said

~ Sheriff's Office~ 

A sheriff enters a room with a full cardboard box. He sets the box on the table Dean was sitting at.

"So do you want to give us your real name?" The sheriff asked

"Nugent, Ted Nugent." Dean answered. The sheriff glared at Dean before he tried again.

"I don't think you realize how much trouble you're in here." The officer said.

"We talkin' like misdemeanor kind of trouble or squeal like a pig kind of trouble?" Dean asked, mainly trying to annoy the crap out of the officer.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall." The sheriff said. Dean looked away at this and the sherif continued talking.

"Along with a whole lot of satanic jumbo jumbo. Boy you are officially a suspect." He said. 

"Well that makes sense, because the whole thing started in '82 I was three." Dean said scoffing.

"I know you have partnerds and ones an older guy. Maybe he started all of this. So tell me Dean." the sherif said as he tossed a journal at him.

"This his?" He asked. Dean stared at Johns journal while the sheriff flips through it.  

"Thought this might be your name. See, I leafed through this. Shay little I could make out- I mean nine kinds of crazy." He said. Dean lenat closer to see what he was looking at.

"Then I found this." He said. Dean looked at it and saw some coordinates (Dean 35-111)

"Now your going to stay here intill I know what those mean." The sheriff said then left the room, leaving dean alone with his paper.

 

~Welch's house~

Sam walked up to the door and knocked. A old man then opened the door.

"Joseph welch?" Sam asked

"Thats me." He said. The two of them started walking and Sam asked him if John had come over to talk to him. When Joseph told him he had and that he was a reporter Sam quickly got back on topic.

"Yeah, we ae doing a story together." Sam said. 

"Must be some kind of story. The questions he asked me." Joseph replied. Sam gave the man a confused look but he then snapped back into his role.

"What types of questions?"Sam asked.

"He asked me where she was buried." Joseph replied. 

"And that would be?" Sam asked quickly. The man gave him a look that clearly stated he was not happy.

"Do I have to go through all of this again?" He asked him.

"Just fact checking sir." Sam said.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge." He replied. 

"Why did you move?" Sama sked, already knowing the answer. He would never stay at a house where his kids or Owen died. Especially if they died in the same place.

"I'm not going to live in a place where my children died?" He replied. Sam nodded,but he needed to be sure about something first. Sam then stopped as did Mr. Welch and Sam looked at the man,

"Did you ever re marry?" He asked.

"No, Constance was the love of my life." He started. Sam nodded and smiled knowingly. He felt the same about his husband. love of his life. 

"Pretiest woman I ever knew." He continued. Sam then stopped agreeing with th man and he got back into what he was suppost to be doing.

"So was it a happy marriage?" He asked. Joseph hesitated for a few seconds before he answered.

"Definatly." He said. Sam then hesitated before he asked his next and final question.

"Mr. Welch have you ever hard of a woman in white?" He asked. Mr. Welch turned to look at Sam.

"A what?" Sam asked.

"They are also known as the weeping woman. It's kind of a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam said as he starts walking back towards Joseph.

"They are spirits, been spotted for hundreds of years in dozens of places. All of these are diffrent women." Sam said before he stopped in front of Mr. Welch.

"I don't care much for that nonsense." He said. Sam just smirked slightly before he continued.

"You see, they have the same story despite this fact." Sam said. Mr. Welch then began to walk away but Sam continued talking.

"See, when they were alivel their husbands were unfaithful to them." Sam said, making Mr. Welch stop in his tracks.

"And these woman, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." Sam said, trying not to tear up slightly at the thought. Joseph then turned around though so Sam kept on going.

"Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again." Sam said. 

"You think that has something to do with Constance?" Mr. Welch asked Before he added "You smartass!"

"You tell me." Sam said, knowing he caught him.

 "I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Joseph face shakes, whether from anger or grief Sam couldn't tell. After a long moment, he turns away amd Sam sighed sadly before he got back into his car.

~Sheriff's office~

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you this, it my highschool locker combo." Dean lied

"We gonna do this all night long?" The officer asked angerliy but then another officer came in.

"We just got a 911 call, shots fired at whiteford road." The man said.

"You have to use the bathroom?" He asked

"No." Dean said

"Good." The officer said. Then they both left the office leaving Dean alone once again. Dean looked around the room and noticed a paper clip in his dad's book. He slowly pulled it out and started unlocking his handcuffs. Once he finished he he found his exits by a fire escape holding his dad's journal.

~highway~

Sam is driving the impala when his phone rings. 

"Fake 911 call, Sammy that's pretty illegal." Dean said impressed

"Your welcome." Sam smiled

"Listen, we've gotta talk." Dean said

"Tell me about it, so the husband was unfaithful, were dealing with woman in white. And she is buried by her old house, so that should have been dad's next stop." Sam explained.

"Sammy, would you shut for a second?" Dean asked

"I just can't figure out why dad hasn't destroyed the corspe yet." Sam said

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you, dad is not in Jericho anymore." Dean said

"What, how do you know." Sam asked

"I have dad's book." Dean said

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam said

"Yeah well, this time he did." Dean said

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"The same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean said

"Coordinats. Where to?" Sam asked. 

"I'm not sure yet." Dean said as he started walking.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that sad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam asked before he slammed on the brake, amd dropped the phone. Just as he did that constance appeared on the road infrount of the car. The car then went through her as Sam brings the car to a halt. 

"Sam? Sam!" Dean yelled in the phone but Sam couldn't hear him because he was breathing hardly. Before he knew it Constance was sitting in the back seat.

"Take me home." She said.

"Take me home!" She yelled

"No!" Sam yelled back. She glared and and locks the car doors. Sam struggles to reopen them. Then the engine starts and the car is now moving Sam tries to steer but that's not work either. They finally stop at the house.

"Don't do this." Sam said

"I can never go home." She said

"Your scared to go home." Sam said then looking back and seeing that she is not there anymore. But then he sees her in the shotgun seat, then climbing on top of him.

"Hold me, I'm so cold." She said holding Sam closer.

"You can't kill me! I'm not unfaithful." Sam exclaimed.

"You will be, just hold me closer." She said. Constance then tried to kiss Sam as he struggled and reached for the keys, when she pulled back she disappears. Sam looked around for a moment before he noticed Constance flickering in front of him. Before Sam knew it he heard gun firing and he sees Dean. Dean walked towards them while he kept on shooting a startled Constance. She then glared at him and disapeared but quickly reappears. Dean continues firering at her until she disapeared again. Sam then manages to sit up and start the car.

"I'm taking you home." Sam said as he drives forward and cranked into the house. Dean then hurried into the wreckage a to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam, Sam! You okay?" He asked.

"I think..." Sam mumbled.

.Can you move?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, help me?" Sam asked. Dean leant through the window and gave Sam a hand. At this time Constance was looking at a photo and Dean got Sam out of the car. But when Dean did this Constance glared at them and made Sam and Dean get pinned up against the car by a bureau. A she did this the lights started flickering and water began to poor down the stairs. This started Constance and a second latter a boy and a girl are at the top of the stairs.  They then came to her and hug her. She then melted into the ground. Sam and Dean then fell to the ground.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said. Sam nodded

"This is why she could never go home." Sam said

"You found her weak spot, nice work Sammy." Dean said then slapping where he was wounded. Sam just laughs.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same to you, shooting Casper in the face, freak." Sam smirked.

"HeY, saved your ass." Dean said walking over to the impala

"Hey I'll tell you another thing , you screwed my car, you die." Dean said. They then both get in there car.

"If it makes you feel any better, I found your key to the apartment." Sam said holding a key up. Dean chuckled and took the key from Sam before the two of them began their drive back to Stanford. 

After a while Sam had figured out where the coordinates were placed and he smiled as he circled the place.

"Here's where dad is. Black water ridge Colorado." Sam said. 

"Sounds charming, how far?" Dean asked.

"Almost six hundred miles." Sam said.

 "Alright, if we high tail ass we should be there by morning." Dean said. Sam bit his lip again as he looked out the window."

"Um Dean." Sam said. Dean understood that tone and looked at Sam.

"You're not going?" He asked.

"The interview is in like ten hours. I got to be there. Plus Jayden has school in the morning and I have to take her because Owen has work." Sam said. Dean nodded in understandment. He was disipoimted but he knew Sam was doing this for the best. He then put his attention back on the road.

"Yeah,I get it. " Dean said before he added "I'll take you home." Sam then turned the flashlight off and they continued driving on. They were quiet for the rest of the ride and before Sam knew it they were I front of his apartment.

"Call me if you find him." Sam said. Dean nodded and Sam started to grab his things and get out of the car.

"And maybe I can meet you latter." Sam said. 

"Yeah, alright." Dean said as he patted the back of the seat. Sam turned to leave but Dean stopped him.

"Sam?" He asked.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"You know, back there? We made one hell of a team." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said. Dean then began to drive off and Sam walked back into his apartment. Once he was inside he saw Emily asleep on the couch and he smiled.

"Hey baby. What you doing out here?" He asked quietly as he picked his sleeping daughter up. Emily stirred in his arms but didn't wake up. Sam then walked to the girls room and saw that Jayden was still awake.

"Sweetie, what you doing up?" Sam asked. 

"We wanted to wait for you." Jayden yawned.

"Oh sweetie, you didn't have to do that." Sam said happily.

"I wanted to" Jayden said. Sam just sighed and put Emily in her bed and kissed her forehead. He then walked over to Jayden and kissed her head as well. 

 "Goodnight, angles." Sam whispered.

"Night, mommy." Jayden yawned. Sam then turned off the lights and went to his own room. Sam then jumped on his bed and closed his eyes. It was calm for a few seconds but Sam then felt drops of something on his forehead. He then opened his eyes only to see Owen on the roof, addomen cut open, then fetching on fire.

"No! Owen!" Sam shouted. Dean came bursting into the the apartment and ran into his neices room. Jayden woke up and Dean grabbed Emily.

"Unca De?" Jayden asked but Dean just Emily in her arms

"Jayden, take your sister outside, run as fast as can, go Jayden go !" Dean shouted and Jayden ran out the apartment. Dean then rushed into Sam's room and saw his brother frozen in shock. Dean then saw Owen on the ceiling.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. 

 "No! Owen no!" Sam yelled as Dean grabbed him and began to pull Sam out of the apartment. 

 Once Dean got Sam out of the apartment they both rushed to Jayden and Emily who were both staring at the apartment in shock. 

"Mommy." Jayden said once she saw Sam. Sam pulled the two girls into his arms and hugged them tight. 

"It's okay baby. I got you." Sam whispered into Jayden's hair. Dean smiled sadly at the sight and he began to pack up the trunk. Once he finished he walked back over to the small family. Sam just looked up at him with a heart broken look on his face.

"We have work to do." He said.

  


	2. Wendigo

Sam was a wreck, that much anyone knew. He wasn't eating, he was hardly sleeping, and he looked as if he was going to break any second. His daughters weren't much better, Jayden always seemed as if she was waiting for any motel door was going to oppen with Owen walking in laughing. Every time it does something seems to die inside of her. Emily stopped talking all together. She didn't smile at all and she stood to Sam like glue, though Sam sometimes doesn't even realize she is there because he was eel in thought. All of this was scaring the crap out of Dean. 

"Sam, its been five days since you've ate, you have to eat something." Dean said trying to give him sandwich. Sam just pushed the plate away and stuck his head under the covers. Dean hasnt seen Sam act like this for a little over five years.

"Sam, please." Dean sadly said. 

"No, Dean, I'm not hungry!" Sam shouted but it was muffled because his head was face first on the pillow. Dean sighed quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. Sam grumbled slightly and Dean just lied down next to him and Sam didn't react.

"You know, you said you were never going to be dad." Dean mumbled. Sam looked up slightly and Dean shook his head sadly.

"And you aren't, don't get me wrong. You are acting more like mom though. She would do this the days dad would walk out on us." Dean continued. Sam was fully peaking out of his blanket cacoon nkw and Dean knew he was gpetting somewhere with this.

"She left me to take care of you. She would stop eating sometimes and other times she was so far gone that I was left to take care of things from there. Now I don't mind doing it again, but it isn't just me you are blocking out. You have two little girls who have no idea what is going on and they need you." Dean said whispering. Sam then looked up at Dean with tear filled eyes.

"De, it hurts so bad." Sam whispered. Dean turned and saw that under Sam's eyes were really and his eyes were bright red from all the tears.

"I know Sammy, we will get thourgh it together." Dean said rubbing Sam's back. Sam started to tear back up again.

"What i-if I can't?"Sam sniffled. 

"You can, I know you can. Want to know how?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and Dean smiled.

"Cause, I am your big brother and I will make sure of it. We will go one day at a time." Dean said. Sam smiled at him and Dean then got up.

"Come on now, let's get you something to eat." Dean said. 

"I told you, I'm not hungry." Sam said. Dean then just rolled his eyes.

"Really, because that whole conversation I heard you stomach yell, 'feed me'." Dean said. Sam sighed and rolled off the bed still in the blankets.

"Sam, you can't take the blanket with you." Dean said raising an eyebrow. Sam just gave him a sad look.

"No, put the blanket on the bed." Dean said. Sam then placed the blanket on the bed and walked over to Emily and Jayden.

"Hey, come on." Sam said shaking them slightly. Jayden woke up first and smiled at Sam.

"You feelin' better?" Jayden asked. Sam nodded and Jayden hugged him.

"Good, missed you mommy." Jayden mumbled. Sam laughed sadly and heled her close,

"'m sorry baby girl." He mumbled. Emily woke up a few seconds latter and crawled into Sam's lap. Sam just held her close to his body and she fell back asleep. Sam smiled as he rubbed her head with his thumb. 

"It's otay." Jayden smiled then joining the two. They sat there for a few minutes intill Dean came out of the bathroom.

"You guys ready to go?" Dean asked but then noticing that they were all passed out. Dean was about to wake them up but he didn't and then left the apartment to go and get them food. Dean knew that they were also going to need to get suplies, after all the only things that survived was a few photos (one being Sam and Owens wedding photo), some of the toys in the living room, and some of Sam's clothes that had been in the duffle bag. Sam needed new clothes, as did the girls and the girls needed carseats. Dean sighed as he got into the impala, not noticing that Emily had woken up right before he left the apartment.

Once Dean left Emily got up from Sam's lap and started to pull on Jayden's shirt.

"What Emmy?" Jayden whispered so she didn't wake up Sam. Emily gave I'm bored look and Jayden got up and followed Emily to the toys placed on the ground.

"Do you wanna play?" Jayden asked and Emily nodded. The two girls walked over to the bag that was full of the things that survived the fire. Jayden then pulled out her stuffed pooh bear and Emily's stuffed bear. 

"Hewe Em." She whispered. Emily took it and hugged her bear close to her. 

"I know, I miss him too. Mommy is all better. He will take cawe of us." Jayden whispered. Emily nodded and then pulled out Owen and Sam's pictures and pointed at one of them.

"Tats mommy befowe you came. You in tare." She said, pointing at Sam's round belly. She then grabbed another picture, it was of Jayden, Sam, and 3 month old Emily sleeping.

"Dat is you, me, and mommy sweeping." Jayden said. Then Emily grabbed another one. That one was more resent. It was taken a week before the fire. It was picture of Sam and Owen holding hands on an vacant train track. Sam on the left and Owen on the right.

"Dat one is, mommy and daddy." Jayden said sadly. Emily lightly touched Jayden's face as if to tell her not to be sad.

"I otay Em, miss daddy dogh." Jayden whispered. Emily hugged her sister before she crawled over to Sam's lap. She then touched his face and he began to stir.

"Hey baby, you okay?" He asked. Emily just pointed to Jayden and Sam gave her a sad look.

"Jaybear, come here." Sam said. Jayden walked over to him and Sam sighed.

"You okay sweetie?" He asked. She nodded and Sam pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay honey." He said. Jayden smiled and Emily whimpered.

"Mommy, I tink Em needs mowe diapers." Jayden said.

~Dean pov~

Dean walked around the store looking suplies they would need. Dean started on the girls, he walked to the clothes section and picked out a lot of different things like winnie the Pooh for Jayden and giraffes for Emily. Next was the car seats. Dean didn't exactly know which size to get for them so he got sizes he thought was right. Once he grabbed that his phone rang and Dean saw it was Sam.

"Hey Sammy, nice nap?" Dean asked.

"It was okay... Um Dean can you pick up some diapers?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but why?" Dean asked.

"We are running low and O-Owen and I were just discussing potty training her." Sam said, his voice hitching slightly on Owens name.

 "Okay, what do you want to eat?" Dean asked

"It doesn't matter, something." Sam said

"Okay, bye." Dean said

"Bye." Sam said then the phone call then ended. Dean sighed and and walked over to the diapers. Once he got all the girls stuff he went to get Sam clothes. Dean picked out some t-shirts, flannel, and plaid shirts. Also some pants, and a jacket. Once he grabbed the things he quickly payed for them and he left the store. On Deans way back to the motel he stopped at a local fast food joint and he got himself, Sam, and the girls something to eat. He then drove back to the motel and brought in the things.

"Hey guys, uncle Dean brings presents." Dean said. The girls heads piped up and Sam rolled his eyes.

"What you get?" Sam asked.

"I got the girls some things and you some clothes and I bring French fries and burgers for all." Dean said.

"Um, whats on Ems burger?" Sam asked.

"Meat, bread, lettus, pickles, and onions." Dean said "why?"

"Emily has issues with sodium, so she gets sick with pickles, and she doesn't like onions." Sam explained. Dean nodded and handed Sam Emily's burger so he could take out what she couldn't have. After they ate Dean started to take stuff out of the bags. The girls grinned when they saw the clothes that Dean got for them, well that is until Jayden saw Dean had given her a pink shirt.

"Eww." Jayden said. 

"What?" Dean asked.

"I don't like pink!" Jayden explained. Dean sighed took the shirt away from her and looked over at Emily.

"Would you were this?" Dean asked, she just shook her head no. 

"Sammy, would you were this?" Dean laughed and Sam just glared.

"Yeah, I would." Sam said rolling his eyes. Dean sighed and put it aside and the girls continued looking through their bags. Sam then started to look through his and smiled.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said. Once the girls finished they hugged their uncle and thanked him. 

"No problem guys. Now I think we should hit the road." Dean said. 

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Dad sent us coordinates, time to follow them." Dean said. 

~in the car~

Dean smiled as he watched the two little girls playing quietly in the back of the car. It reminded him when Sam was that little and begged him to play with him. Though luckily the girls weren't fully like Sam or the car wouldn't be as queit.

"Blue!" A tiny voice shouted. Dean thought to soon. 

"Red!" Jayden shouted again. 

"Yellow!" Sam shouted then everybody just stared at him and started laughing. Dean rolled his eyes and focused on the road. It was good to see his brother happy again. The colors continued between the two of them and Emily just started clapping. Dean chuckled slightly as he continued down the road.

"Dean." Sam then said. Dean looked over in confusion.

"Emily." Jayden said back. Dean then glared at Sam who had a smug look on his face.

"Johnathan." Sam said back. Jayden giggled slightly.

"Rose." Jayden said back.

"If eather of you say Winchester I am pulling over." Dean said. 

"Winchester!" They both shouted. 

"That's it!" Dean exclaimed and pretened to pull over like their dad would used to to them. All of them even Dean was laughing. They contued to play the game for the rest of the ride.

~ gas station ~

Dean was inside getting stuff and Sam was changing Emily's diaper. Sam sighed as he put the diaper on her. He didn't know what he was going to do without Owen. He couldn't raise them by himself, hell he couldn't raise either of them by himself. Well he had Dean now, but would Dean want him to stay? Of course he would Sam reasoned with himself.

"Mommy, can we have snack?" Jayden asked. Sam nodded as he pulled Emily's pants up. He grabbed the diaper bag and pulled out a bag of goldfish out.

"Here baby." Sam said. Just as Sam handed them the goldfish Dean walked out of the gas station.

 "They ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam said buckling Emily into her carseat then closing the door after he finished. Sam then walked to the passenger. Then they are back on the road.

~later~ 

Sam and Emily were passed out so it was just Dean and Jayden.

"Unca De?" Jayden asked.

"Yes Jay-bear." Dean said

"When is daddy gonna come back?" She asked. Dean looked at Sam, who sadly was still asleep. He was so going to get Sam back for this.

"I-um..." Dean started.

"Mommy says that daddy is an angel now. Angels can come down to earth, that's what daddy said." Jayden said. Dean smiled at his nieces innocence.

"Well, maybe when daddy becomes a better angel." Dean decided. This pleased Jayden so she dropped the subject.The car was in compleatly silence until Emily began to whine a little and Sam jerked himself awake.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine." Sam answered.

"You want to drive?" Dean asked. Sam laughed and looked at Dean as if he had lost his mind.

"Never in your whole life have you asked if I wanted to drive." Sam said.

"Just thought I ask, never mind." Dean said then focusing on his driving.

"Look, I know your worried about me, I get it, and thank you, but I think I can handle it." Sam said

"Mm-hmm." Dean sighed rembering the past few days of Sam in his cocoon of blankets. Sam then grabbed the map and looked closely at it.

"Alright, were are we?" Sam asked.

"Right outside of grand junction." Dean answered. Sam put down the map and looked outside of the window.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left." Sam mumbled. Dean sighed and looked back and saw that Jayden was closely listening.  

"Sam, we scooped the place out. We were there for over two weeks." Dean said. Sam sighed as he looked at the Mal again.

"It's weird. The coordinates he left us, this BlackWater Ridge." Sam said.

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked. Dean just shrugged his shoulders. Emily woke up a little bit after that and made her presence known by making a small noise. Sam noticed this and turned around his seat.

"Morning baby girl." Sam smiled rubbing her foot. She smiled slightly as she grabbed Sam's finger. Sam laughed at his daughters antics and Emily giggled. Emily then started playing with Sam's fingers for a few minutes before she grew bored with them and promptly stood her thumb in her mouth. Dean looked at the two and saw that her thumb was in her mouth.

"Not this one too." Dean said. 

"What?" Sam asked

"This one sucks her thumb." Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry but, it either her pacifier, or her thum, she chose her thumb." Sam said.

"Wait she still uses a pacifier?" Dean asked.

"Sometimes. It helps her fall back asleep." Sam explained. Dean nodded and sighed as he turned back to the road. The girls looked out the window in excitement when they pulled up to the ranger station. Sam then got the girls out so they could run around while they talked to the Ranger.

 "You boys don't plan on going to black water rid were you?" He asked.

"No, we were just going on a family camping trip, were meeting our dad here." Sam lied. Dean nodded as he watched the girls play on the bear statue. 

"Jayden, get your sister off." Dean barked.

"No your not, your friends with that Haley girls aren't you?" He asked. Sam lied again to the ranger and they began talking as Dean kept the girls out of trouble. A few minutes later the small family found the self in the car yet again.

"I still don't see why we have to talk to the girl." Sam said.

"She might know what were walking into before we walk into it." Dean said

"What?" Sam asked

"Since when are you shoot first ask questions later kind of guy? " Dean asked.

"Since now." Sam answered 

"Really?" Dean asked. Sam didn't answer and was quiet for the rest of the car ride. Though this didn't make it quiet considering Jayden was going on and on about the cool bear in the station. 

The small family soon got to Haleys house and the brothers were trying to decide what they should do.

"We can't take them with us." Sam said.

"Well we can't leave them in the car." Dean said. Sam glared at him and Dean sighed.

"I can always stay with them." He said. 

"No, I don't think we should do that." Sam countered.

"Well were going to have to figrue something out." Dean said.

"I mean I could take them and motel to stay in."Sam suggested. 

"That's good but how am I getting home?" Dean asked

"You can just call me and I will come and pick you up." Sam said. Dean shook his head and looked back at the girls.

"Do you want daddy to take you to the motel or do you want to come with me?" Dean asked. Emily pointed at Sam and Jayden pointed at Dean.

"I guess we can take them with us while we are talking to the people." Sam said. The small family then walked to the house and Jayden rang the doorbell. Hailey opened the door.

"You must be Hailey Collins, I'm Dean this is Sam, we're park rangers, ranger Wilkinson sent us about you brother Tommy." Dean said, she just looked at the two kids.

"Let me see some I.d."she said. They both grabbed their I.ds' 

"Come on in."she said.

"Whats with the kids?" She asked. 

"Bring your kid to work day." Sam answered. She nodded without question and they all walked into the house. Haley asked something about the car which Dean answered happily about. 

~kitchen~

"So if Tommy isn't due back for awhile, how did you know that something was wrong?" Sam asked

"He checks in by cell, email, photos, stupid little videos, we haven't heard anything from him for three days now." Hailey said

"Well mabye he couldn't get cell reception." Sam said

"Has a satellite phone." She answered.

"Could he have forgotten to check in?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't do that." The boy said. Dean looked at the kid and he looked back to his bowl

"Our parents are gone, it's just the three of us now. We keep close tabs on each other." She explained. 

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure." She said then grabbed her laptop and gave it to Sam.

"That's Tommy." She said then clicking the video.

'Hey Hailey, day six and hear close by blackwater ridge. We're fine keeping safe, I'll will talk to you tommarow.' The video ended.

"We'll find your brother. We're heading out to blackwater ridge first thing." Dean said

"Great, maybe we will see you there. I can't sit here anymore, so I hired a guy to help with the search. If no one is going to help then I am just going to find Tommy my self" She said. 

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said. 

"Hey, can you forward these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Haley said, 

 ~ Diner ~

The small family sat down at a table.

"So, blackwater ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, mostly campers, this past April two campers missing never to be founed." Sam said the he put their dad's journal on the table.

"Any before that?" Dean asked. Sam then pulled out a news paper article.

"Yeah in 1982, eight campers all vanished in the same year, authority's said it was a grizzly attack." Sam said. Dean looked over Sam shoulders and read the headlines. Sam then pulled out his laptop and put it on the table.

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." Sam said. He then opened his laptop and Dean saw Toms video.

"Every twenty three years just like clockwork. Here watch this in that Tommys guys video I downloaded onto the laptop." Sam said as he clicked play on the video.

"Do it again." Dean said. Sam complied and they watched the three frames.

"That's three frames, it's a fraction of a secont. Whatever it is, it can move." Sam said. The brothers then looked over to the two little girls.

"Looks like the family camping trip isn't happening." Dean joked.

"Aww."Jayden whined.

"Mabey later." Sam said. Jayden smiled and contiued coloring on the paper kids menu. 

"I have one more thing. Here in fifty nine one camper survived." Sam said as he handed Dean an old newspaper.

"So, do we have a name?" Dean asked.

~survivors house~

"I don't know why your asking me about this, I was a kid, parents got maled by a-" the man said but Sam interupped.

"By a grizzle." Sam said, the man nodded

"What about the other people that died in the same year, grizzle to?" Dean asked

"What about all the people that died this year, same thing," Dean contiued " look if we knew what were looking for we might be able to kill it." Dean finished

"I dout that, it wouldn't make any difference, you wouldn't believe me, no one did." The man said. The man then sat down and the girls walked over to the group of adults.

"It came at night?" Sam asked. The man nodded and Jayden smiled at Sam.

"It got inside of your tent?" Sam asked again. The man didn't say anything and Emily made a displeasured noise.

"It got into our cabin. I was asleep by the fireplace when it happened..." The man said. Shaw explained what had happened and the two girls hid behind their dad as he did. 

"I didn't even know it got my parents until I heard them screaming." He finished. 

"It killed them?" Sam asked

"It dragged them off into the night." Shaw answered. Jayden grabbed on to Sam's arm tightly.

 "I mean I don't know why he left me alive, but he did leave me these." The man said. Then he pulled down his shirt collar slightly and there were three claw markes on his skin.

 "There is evil in those woods, some kind of demon." Shaw said

~Motel~

After they got back to the motel Sam started to look into diffrent creatures while Dean entertained his nieces. Though after a while Sam grew a little frustrated.

"Demon?" Sam asked.

"Spirits and Demons wouldn't open the door they would just walk right through." Dean answered.

"Alright so we need something a little more corporal." Sam replied. 

"Corporal? Excuse me, professer." Dean joked

"Shut up. So what do you think?" Sam asked

"The claws, the speed it moves... Could be a skin walker.. A black dog whatever creacher and its cropral, which means we can kill it." 

~parking lot~

Dean stuffed his duffle in the trunk as Sam helped the girls back into the car.

"We can't let that Haley girl go out there." Sam grumbled.

"So what are we going to tell her, that she can't go because there is a monster?" Dean asked sarcasticly.

"Yes." Sam said. 

"She lost her brother, you think she's going to sit this out, Now we go with her, we protect her, we keep our eyes peeled for our furry preditor." Dean said putting guns on the duffle.

"So, finding dad isn't good enough?" Sam asked then closing the trunk.

"We have to babysit someone other than the two little girls in your backseat." Sam said. Dean just through his duffle at Sam and walked away. 

"What?" Sam asked. Though Dean just got into the car. Sam sighed as he put it in the trunk and closed it before he got back into the car.

 ~Forest ~

"I'll tell you again,  I don't think Ben should come with us." Roy said

"Roy." Haley said

"Look, your paying me good money to keep everyone safe, I think Ben is safest at home." Roy said. Just as this is said Dean pulled the car up and he got out. Sam soon followed and the two of them got the girls out of the car. Jayden grinned ear to ear as she looked around and Emily clung to Sam.

"Got room for a few more?" Dean asked. Haley looked at Dean then at Sam. Roy had a look of disgust when he noticed the two toddlers.

"Who are they?" Roy asked.

"Apparentle they are parked rangers". Haley said 

"What about the toddlers?" Roy asked

"It's the taller ones kids." She answered.

"Why did he bring them? If they are rangers then they would know it isn't safe to bring out young children." Roy asked in an annoyed tone. Dean was about to answer but Jayden chose that moment to speak.

"Campin' twip!" Jayden said excitedly.

"Right." Dean said.

"Your wearing bikers jackets and jeans?" Roy asked

"Well, I don't do shorts." Dean said

~later~

The group was hiking up the mountain, Roy in the lead, Dean, Haley, and Ben behind, then Sam and the girls behind them. As they went through the woods Dean started interrogating Roy, nearly stepped on a bear trap and admitted that they aren't park rangers. Sam on the other hand had to keep the girls on the track.

"Sweatie, you need to stay with me." Sam said.

"But, but I want the pretty flower over there." Jayden said. Sam sighed slightly grabbed Jayden's hand.

"Maybe on the way back." Sam smiled.

"Otay." She smiled back and then skipped along side of her father. A few minutes passes and they suddenly stopped.

"Here we are, black water ridge." Roy said.

"What are the coordinates?" Sam asked. Roy answered amd Deam walked over two the three of them.

"You here that?" Dean asked.

"I don't hewe nofin'." Jayden said. Emily slightly tugged on Sam's pants. 

"What is it baby?" Sam asked her as he looked down. She reached her arms so Sam could pick her up.

"I'm going to look around." Roy said

"You shouldn't go on your own." Sam said

"Aww, that's sweet, I'll be fine." Roy said. He then pushed between the small family, gun in hand and continued on.

"Alright, we need to stick together." Dean called. Everyone then followed Roy down the path yet again. After they followed the trail for a little bit longer they saw a torn up campsite.

"oh my god" Haley said as she walked to the campsite.

"Definitely a grizzle." Roy said as Haley picked up Tommy's backpack.

"Tommy?" She asked herself

"Tommy!" She shouted Sam ran up to her. 

"Shh." Sam said. Jayden looked up at her father in confusion but she didn't question it. Haley on the other hand didn't do this.

"Why?" Haley asked in confusion.

"Something might still be here." Sam said.

"Sam!" Dean shouted for Sam to walk over. 

"The bodies were dragged out, but the tracks vanished." Dean said pointing out the spots.

"I'll tell you what, that isn't a skinwalker, or black dog." Dean whispered to Sam. They turned around to see Haley holding Tom's phone.

"Hey, there is still a chance of him being alive." Dean said. Haley gave him a slight smile.

"Help! Help!" Someone yelled. They all then shot up and ran over to where the voice seemed to be coming from. When they saw it was no one the voice stilled was heard.

"It sounds like it came from over here." Haley said.

"Everyone back to camp." Sam suddenly said. They all didn't question him and they ran back to camp. As Sam ran Emily just snuggled into Sam's neck. When they got back, all of their stuff was missing.

"Our packs!" Haley yelled

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone." Roy said

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked

"It's smart, it wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam said

"So your saying some nutjob stole our stuff?" Roy asked. Sam just walked over to Dean and Jayden.

"I need to talk to you." Sam said. Dean nodded and they walked over away from the group.

" Long story short, it's a Wendigo." Sam said. 

"Come on, wendigos only are in either Minnesota are Michigan's woods, never the far west." Dean said

"Well, think the claw marks the way It can mimic a person's voice." Sam said. 

"Mommy, what's a wendigo?" Jayden asked. 

"Nothing Jay, nothing." Sam lied. Jayden nodded. Sam and Dean both stood up.

"We got to get these people into saftey." Sam said. They then walked over to the group again and Sam sighed.

"Guys, things have gotten a bit more...complicated." Sam said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Don't worry kid, I can handle anything out there." Roy said.

"It's not me I'm worried about, its if you shoot this thing, your going to make it mad. We need to leave now." Sam said

"Your just talking nonsence. You have no business to give orders." Roy said

"Relax." Dean mumbled.

"We shouldn't let you come in the first place, I'm trying to protect you." Sam said. Roy almost laughed before saying

"Protect me, I've been hunting in these woods when your mommy was still giving you goodnight kisses." Roy said. Sam glared  at him slightly before he clenched his fist and swung. However Dean caught Sam's arm and held him back. This didnt stop Sam from running his mouth.

"It's a damn good Hunter and nearly impossible to kill. You need to get your sorry ass home before you get yourself killed." Sam bit.

"You know you're crazy, right?" Roy asked. 

"Have you ever hunted a wen-" Sam started but Dean covered his mouth.

"Roy!" Haley shouted

"Everybody, just chill out." Dean said.

"Stop stop everybody just stop, Tommy is still out their, and I'm not leaving without him." Haley said

"It's getting late, its a good hunter during the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night, we need to protect ourselves intill morning." Dean said

"How?" Haley asked.

~later~

The group were gather around the campfire as Sam was putting the girls to bed. Dean had begun to draw the circles around the camp site and Haley went to talk to him. Sam sighed as Emily began to fall asleep but Jayden was still wide awake.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Sam asked.

"Why awe we hewe?" She asked. Sam shook his head and looked around.

"We need to find my dad sweetie." Sam whispered.

"He isn't hewe. You's know it." She mumbled.

"I know." Sam mumbled. As he said this Dean started to walk over to them and Jayden smiled.

 "Hi De." She said.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Dean asked Jayden. She just smirks slightly.

"You know if little girls your age are up past their bedtime the tickle monster a will get them." Dean smirked as Jayden put her head under Sam's jaket that is being used as her blanket. Sam just sighs because Dean use to do the same exact thing to him as well.

"Want to tell me what's going on in that big head of yours?" Dean asked. Sam just sighed as he looked back at his brother.

"Dean." Sam said. 

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Dean said.

"Dads not here." Sam admited. 

"Yeah I figured that much" Dean said.

"So why are we still here? Why not keep looking somewhere else?" Sam asked. Dean glanced over at the group of people and smiled.

"That's why." Dean said.

"It just doesn't make sense, why doesn't just call us, tell us what he want, tell us where he is." Sam said sadly

 "I dunno, but the way i see it is he gave us a job and I intend on doing it." Dean said

"Dean no.. I got to find dad, I got to find Owen's killer." Sam said whispering the last part.

"Alright Sam, well find I promise,  Listen you gotta prepare your self, this search could take awile, and all that anger that's burning over is going to kill you, you have to have patients." Dean explained. Sam glanced at Dean and smiled sadly.

"How do you do it? How does dad do it?" Sam asked.

 "Well one them." Dean said looking at the group. Sam just looked at his girls and Dean nodded.

"Them to." Dean continued. "But what helps the most is taking down as many sons of bitches that I can." Dean finished. Sam smiled at Dean but the moment ended when a twig snapped and a shout for help was heard.

"Help!" Someone shouted again. Dean stood up and readied his gun. 

"Jayden watch your sister, we will be right back." Sam said. Jayden nodded and held Emily close as Sam and Dean ran to the group.

"He's trying to draw us out. Stay put." Dean said

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked. Then they heard another cry for help and a growl that followed it. Roy raised his gun to the sound.

"That is definitely not a grizzly." Roy said

"Its okay, it won't hurt us." Haley said to Ben. Then something rushes past them then she sheiks.

"It's here." Sam said. Roy then shoots it.

"I hit it!" Roy shouted then ran to see what it was.

"Roy no, Roy!" Dean shouted and turned to Haley and Ben.

"Stay put." He said then Sam and Dean ran after Roy.

"It's in the tree." Roy said but then all they saw was his neck being snapped.

"Roy!" Dean shouted. After that no one said anything until they got back to the camp site. Dean and Sam ended up taking shifts for look out the rest of the night.

The next morning was almost uneventful, Sam ended up finding himself looking through their dads notebook. Dean on the other hand was talking to Haley and Ben. Sam sighed as he looked over to his daughters who were cleaning up.

"I'm going to talk to uncle Dean." Sam told them as he stood up and walked over to Dean.

"Hey." Dean said.

"So we've got half a chance in daylight, and I for one wants to kill a evil son of a bitch." Sam declared

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean said. Sam then shows Dean the page of the wendigos in John's book.

"Wendigo is a cree Indian word for ' evil that devours'." Sam said.

"They are hundreds years old, they were once human, mostly Indians, sometimes miners and hunters." Dean explained

"How does a man becone one of those things?" Haley asked. Dean picked up a few things off the ground before he looked at her.

"You are not going to like it." He told her.

"Tell me." She said in a determined voice.

"it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean explained.

"So like the Donner Party." Ben said. Sam nodded as he picked up on where Dean left off.

"In some cultures, it is believed that when you eat certain parts of the human body you gain an ability, such as better hearing, eye site, brain power, or in extream cases immortality." Sam explained.  

"So if that's true, how is Tommy still alive?" Haley asked

"Like I said before your not going to like it." Dean said

"I don't care tell me." She said. Dean sighed before he began.

"More than anything, wendigos know how to survive long winters without food. It hyphenates for years at a time. But when its awake, its stores its victoms so it can fees off of it whenever it wants. And your brother is still alive, he is hidden on a dark place. We have to track him down." Dean said

"OK, how do we kill it?" Haley asked.

"Well guns and knives are useless." Dean said then picked up a beer bottle and a white cloth.

"We gotta tourch the sucker." Dean said as he pulled out his flamethrower. 

The walk through the forest wasn't as eventful as it could have been. Sam had ended up sending Ben back to the car with the girls, not wanting either of them seeing what happens. Haley surprisingly didn't object to this, and for this Sam was thankful. 

"Dean." Sam said. Dean sped up and Sam looked around.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Isnt it odd how easy it is to follow the claw marks." Sam said. They both here a growling as the tree moves. Haley was standing under the tree that growled then blood drips on her shirt. She looks up then Roy's body then fell out the tree. Sam runs to Haley, and Dean runs to the body.

"You got it, you okay?" Sam asked

"Necks broken." Dean said then more growling.

"Run, go go go go go." Dean yells. They all run. Eventually Sam trips as Dean and Haley kept running. Sam got up and heard Haley scream. Sam then keeps running intill he saw Dean's bottle.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. Sam kept on running intill he saw peanut m&ms. Sam laughed in relief and followed the trail.

"Better than breadcrumbs." Sam said to himself. He then picked up the package as he continued on down the trail. Sam soon found himself in side an old mine shack and he looked around. He turned on his flashlight to see where he was going but the sound of a growl made him turn it off. He then saw his brother on the wall.

"Dean!" He yelled. He ran over to his brother and shook him awake.

"Dean you okay?" He asked. 

"Yup, yeah, where is he?" Dean asked.

"Gone, for now." Sam said. They then both turned to see that Haley was trying to see if Tommy was alive.

 "Tommy?" She asked. Just then he wakes up and she screams.

"Cut him down." She exclaimed. Sam and Dean cut Tommy down from the rope.

 "Hey were going to get you home." Haley tells him. Dean turns to see the stolen sluppies and picks up two flare guns.

"Check this out." Dean said. 

"Flare guns, those will work." Sam said. Dean smirked slightly as he twriled the gun in his hand. They all headed down a hallway when they here the growling.

 "Looks like someone is home for supper." Dean said.

"We can't out run it." Haley said.

"Are you think what I'm thinking?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah I think so." Sam said.

"Listen to me, follow Sam, he will get you out of here." Dean instructed.

"But what about you." Haley asked. Dean winked and yelled

"Chow time, I bet you I taste good!" Dean said. Sam waited till Dean far enough away so they can ru. When they got to a tunnel they heard a growl.

 "Get him out." Sam said

"Sam, no." She said

"Go, go, go!" Sam shouted. Sam held up the flare gun waiting for it to come.

"Come on." Sam said. Then the thing is really close to Sam's face he shoots but misses.

"Sam!" Haley yells. Sam catches up to them while the wendigo is right behind. They stop at a dead end. 

"Get behind me!" Sam yells. The wendigo approaches taking his time. But it was to slow because Dean was right behind.

"Hey!" Dean shouts. It turns to Dean and Dean shoots its stomach.

"Not bad huh." Dean said as Sam grins.

~ranger station~

After everyone came back Sam instantly went over to his daughters who were sitting with Ben.

"Mommy." Jayden said. Sam laughed and sat with them. He then began to tell the girls and Ben what had happened and after that Ben went over to see if his brother was okay. At this time Dean explained to the Rangers what had happened. He also was talking to that Haley girl. Though a few moments later Dean came back over to the small family.

"Man I hate camping." Dean said.

"Me to." Sam and Jayden said at the same time.

"You know we will find dad." Dean said. Sam nodded and looked over to the car.

"Yeah I know, but for the meantime I'm driving." Sam said. Dean handed Sam the keys and they all got back into the car to find their next adventure.

**_Next time on Supernatural._ **

**_Dead In the water_ **

_****_

 


	3. Dead in the water

~Resteraunt~

The small family started their next hunt in a diner. Dean was looking closely at the newspaper as Sam took Jayden and Emily to the restroom. As he did this he circled a few articles and crosses out some others.

"Can I do anything else for you?" The waitress, Wendy asked. Dean lightly but down on his pen as he gave her a flirty smirk. However Sam then showed up with the girls and cleared his throat.

"Um, just the check please." Sam said. 

"Alright." She said, frowning slightly before she turned around and walked into the back. Deans eyes followed her as she walked away before he turned back to his brother.

"You know Sam we are aloud to have some fun once and a while." Dean said. Sam scoffed a bit as he watched his daughters draw on their menus. 

"And that's fun." Dean continued as he watched the waitress again. Sam just gave Dean a sad look. Dean caught on and handed Sam the newspaper to change the subject.

"Here look at this, I think I got one, ita here in lake manioc Wisconsin, Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walked in the lake, never walked out, authorities dragged the water nothing there. Sophie, third lake drowing this year, non of the bodies found. Had a funeral two days ago." Dean explained.

"A funeral?" Sam asked. He gave Dean a weird look as he asked.

"Yeah, for closure or something." Dean said as he looked back at the newspaper he was working on. Sam glared slightly before he started talking again.

"Closure?" He asked. Dean barley nodded his head and Sam folded his arms closer to his chest.

"What closure?" Sam askes, the venom clear in his voice. Dean then looked back up and Sam leant forwards a little. "People don't just disipear Dean, people just stop looking for them." Sam said, the venom leaving his voice a little. Dean scooted a way a little as he slid his hand down to his thigh.

"Something you want to say to me?" He asked in an accusing tone.

"The trail for dad." Sam started, you could clearly hear the sigh in his voice. "It's getting colder and colder everyday." Sam finishes.

"Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, something anything." Sam said

"You know what I'm sick of this adittude, you don't think I want to find dad as much as you do?" Dean asked angrily. Jayden quickly covered Emily's ears when she silently whimpered. Jayden shot Sam a look and Sam somehow noticed it despite the fact he didn't directly look at his daughters.

"I know, it just that-" Sam was saying but got cut off by Dean.

"Im the one the one who was with him for the last two years, while your off with your husband at college, we'll find dad but untill we do, we kill everything bad in-between, okay?" Dean asked calming down. Sam just nodded as he gave Dean a very sad look. Dean instantly regretted his tone and he felt worse when he saw the scared look on Sam's kids. Sam then looked at the waitress from the side of his eye and Dean looked at her.

"Hey." Sam said, pulling Dean from his gaze.

"Huh?" He asked.

"How far until Manioc?" Sam asked. 

~lake manioc, Wisconsin~

The drive to the lake was not as long as it could have been. It took a few hours to get there, though the girls seemed to enjoy watching the seneery, which included a man fishing half way there. By the time they reached the lake it was late in the afternoon. When the small family entered Wisconsin they found the home of the victim easily and they soon found themselves pulling onto the property. Once the parked Sam and Dean got the girls out of the car and walked up to the door. 

"Will Carltion?" Dean asked

"Yeah, thats right." Will said. 

"I'm agent Ford and this is agent Hamill, were in the US wild life service." Dean said then they pulled out their IDs. Will looked around the brothers and saw to two kids. Sam noticed his stare and said..

"Mom was sick, so I had to take them to work today." Sam answered. He nodded and then led them over to the lake.

"She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she was dragged down." He told them. 

 "Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked. The kid looked over back at the lake before he answered.

"She was a varsity swimmer, she practically grew up in that lake." He said before he added "Shewas as safe in there as in her own bathtub." Sam gave the man a sad look for a quick second.

"You mean there was no sound of distress, no splashing?" He asked.

"That's what I'm telling you." Will said.

'Well, did you see any shadows, maybe a dark shape that breached the surface?"Sam asked.

"No, again she was really far out there." Will said rubbing the back of his head.

"You ever see strange foot tracks by the shore?" Dean asked

"No, never why, what do you think is out there?" Will asked confused.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean said then took the girls back to the car. Which left Sam and Will alone.

"What about your father?" Sammie asked. Dean stopped as Sam said this and Will started to look uncomftorable.

"Can we talk to him?" Sam asked, looking over to the man sitting at the docs.

"Look if you don't mind, I mean he has been through a lot and he didn't see anything." Will said. Sam nodded and started to follow his brother.

"We understand." Sam said.

~Sherrifs office~

 "I'm sorry but, why does wild life survices care about an accidental drowning?" The sheriff asked.

"Are you sure it was accidental, Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam said. They then walk in sherifs Jake's office.

"Please sit, there are no indigenous in that lake." Jake said as the boys sat down. Once they did that Jayden sat in Dean's lap and Emily sat in Sam's.

"Would you like some papers for thr girls to color?" Jake asked. Sam nodded and he handed the girls some papers. Emily instantly began to doodle on hers but Jayden was a little slower to start on her drawing.

"There is nothing big enough to pull someone under in the lake, well beside the locnessmonster." The sherrif joked. Jayden Rose her eyebrow to that but she didn't say anything.

"Yeah, right." Dean laughed.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks." Jake said as he sat down "we dragged that entire lake, we ran a solar sweep just to be sure, but there was nothing down there."

"That's weird though, this is third missing body this year." Dean said

"I know, these people from my town, these people who I care about." Jake said sadly

"I know." Dean said looking at his family.

"Anyways," Jake said sighing. "All of this, it won't be a problem anymore." Jake said. Dean gave him a questioning look and Emily nodded along to the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, confusion etched on his face.

"The damn of course." Jake said. 

"The dam, it uh..sprung a leak." Dean said

"Well yeah, and feds won't give us the grant to repair it. So they've opened the a spillway, in another six months their won't be much of a lake, or town, but as wildlife survices you already knew that." Jake said. Then a woman taps on the office door

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked. The small family then stood up and Dean shook his head.

"I can always come back later." She said. 

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter." Jake said. Dean then shook the woman's hand.

"Andrea Barr." She said. Dean just gave her a big grin.

"Hi." Dean said.

"Wild life survices were here about the lake." Jake told his daughter. 

"Oh." She said. Then after she that, a small boy around Jayden's age walks around Andrea. Emily grinned as she looked at the boy.

"Oh hey, what's your name?" Dean asked the boy. The boy started walking away and Emily followed him out the door.

"His name is Lucus." Andrea said. Sam nodded as he started to walk out and Jayden followed silently. Andrea then handed Lucus some crayons and Emily promptly started coloring with him.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked, concern filled his voice.

"My grandson has gone through a lot, we all have." Jake said. Sam just thought himself, 'oh, you have no idea.'

"Well, if there is anything else I can do for you, let me know." Jake said. They leave the office.

"Thanks, you know now that you have mentioned it can you point us to a cheap motel?" Dean asked looking at Andrea.

"Oh, Lakefront Motel. It's just two blocks south, just around the corner." She told him. Sam smiled and was about to thank her but Dean beat him to it.

"Two, would you mind showing us?" He asked. Sam rolled his eyes and picked up Emily. Jayden then helped his hand and they looked at Dean.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" Andrea asked laughing.

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean said.

"Well I was just heading out." Andrea said. She then turned to Jake.

"I'll be back Lucas up at three, we'll go to the park okay sweetie." She said kissing Lucas's head. They then headed out.

"Thanks." Sam smiled before they left.

Andrea soon lead them out of the station and Dean attempted to flirt with her.

"So, cute kid." He said.

"Thanks." Andrea replied as they crossed the street.

"Kids are the best huh?" Dean asked. She didn't reply but she did smile and they soon stopped.

"There is it, like I said two blocks." She said. Sam grinned and thanked her. She then looked at Dean and smirked.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." She told him before she left and left him in dumbstruck.

"Enjoy your stay." She called over her shoulder. Sam snickered and Dean glared at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Kids are great?" Sam asked.

"Well it worked for Owen." Dean grumbled. Sam gave him a pained look for a second before he shook it off.

"You don't even like kids." Sam pointed out.

"I love kids." Dean said.

"Name three kids you know." Sam said. 

"Jay-"Dean started but Sam cut him off.

"Pther than mine." Sam said. Dean started counted on his fingers and Sam scoffed.

"What, I'm thinking." Dean said.

~motel~

Sam was working on his laptop while Dean was going through his clothes and the girls were playing on their bed.

"So there's been three lake manic downing this year." Sam said

"Any before that?" Dean asked. Sam looked back down at his lap top and continued reading an article that read 'Twelve year old girl drowned in lake, and drowing taints ice festival.'

"Six spread out thourgh the past thirty five years. Those bodies were never found either. What ever it is, its picking up its pase. "Sam said. Dean then throws his folded clothes on his bed.

"So what we got, a lake monster that is on a binge?" Dean asked.

"This whole lake monster thing bugs me." Sam said. Emily then climbed off the bed and crawled over to Sam. Sam looked down for a second before he picked her up and plopped her on his lap.

"Walk sweetie." Sam mumbled into her hair as Dean walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Why?" He asked.

"With Nessie there was thousands of eye witness accounts, but here nothing." Sam said. He went back to the homepage.

"Whatever it is, no one's living to talk about it." Sam then contiued to scroll through the page. Until he hits a comment section on a artical. Dean then pointed at it.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr, where have I heard that name before?" Dean asked himself. 

"Christopher Barr is the victim from May." Sam said as he clicked on another link and his heart sunk a little. "Oh." He said. Dean leant closer and he read.

"Christopher Barr was Andreas husband, and Lucus's father." Sam continued. "Apparently he was taking Lucus out swimming and Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. It took two hours before the kid was rescued." Sam said. Sam then clicked on an image to get a closer look.

"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." Sam said

"No wonder that kid is so freaked odie Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean said sadly. Sam nodded and looked down at the small two year old in his lap. Then he grabbed a hold of his wedding ring on a string bagging around his neck.

"Yeah." Sam mumbled into Emily's hair. Dean then thought of their next move, go talk to Andrea.

"Hey girls, do you wanna go to the park?" Dean asked. Jayden then jumped off the bed and ran to Dean.

"Yeah!" Jayden shouted

~park~

As soon as the small family made it to the park Jayden and Emily took off to play. Sam chuckled as the brothers walked over to Andrea.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked. Andrea looked up at them with a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm here with my son." She said. Dean looked over and saw that Emily had found herself with Lucus.

"Mind if I say hi?" Dean asked. He then walked over to the kids. Andrea rolled her eyes as they watched him walk away.

"Tell your friend the whole 'Jerry Migire thing' isn't gonna work on me." Andrea said clearly hearing the additude in her voice. Sam sighed and sat down with her.

"I don't think that is what this is about." Sam said passing at the four of them at a small bench in the middle of the park. Andrea just gave him a look of confusion.

~Dean pov~

Dean slowly approached the children. 

"Hey, remember me?" Dean asked. Lucas didn't even look up he just continued the drawing he was working on. 

"Hi De." Jayden said but went back to drawing. Dean smiled at her as he crouched down and picked up a toy soldier.

"Oh cool, I used to love playing with these." Dean said as he messed around with it. Emily smiled at him but Lucis didn't seem to notice he was there.

"So you're more of a  crayons kind of kid. That's cool, chicks dig an artist." Dean said. Jayden rose and eyebrow but rolled her eyes and got back to her work. He took a look at some of his artwork like a black swirl and a bicycle. 

"These arnt to bad, mind if I sit and draw you you guys?" Dean asked. He then grabbed the pad of paper and a crayon.

"You know, I'm not so bad myself." Dean bragged. Jayden almost laughed when she heard that. She seen some of his past artwork. She does way better. 

"Look I know you can hear me, you just don't wanna talk, I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know its something bad. I think I- all of us know how you feel. When I was your age," Dean paused for second.

"You don't think anyone will listen to you or uh.. believe you. I want you to know, I will. You even have to say anything, you can just draw what you saw, that day, with your dad okay, know problem, this is for you." Dean finished and showed of his drawing of the stick figure family.

"This is my family, this is my mom, my dad, my dorky little brother, my two nieces, and me." Dean said pointing at the sticks he drew. Dean then stood up and started to head back over to Sam and Andrea, who in the middle of a conversation.

"Lucus hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not sense his dad died." Andrea said. Sam gave her a sad look and Dean sighed in sympathy.

"Yeah we heard. Sorry." Dean said. Talking to both Sam and Andrea.

"So what are the doctors saying?" Sam asked.

 "That its some kind of post traumatic stress." She answered. Sam nodded and thought of Emily, and how she's handling Owen's death. Sam snapped out of it.

"It must be hard, for the both of you." Sam said sadly.

"We moved in with my dad, he helps out a lot.. It's just when I think about what Lucas has been thourgh.. What he saw." She sighed Sam gave her the you have no idea look.

"Kids are tough, you'd be surprised with what they could deal with." Dean said looking over at the two little girls coloring with Lucas.

"You know, he used have such a life, he was actually hard to keep up with. Now he just sits there, playing with those armymen and crayons. I just wish-" She was saying but got cut off by Lucas.

"Hey sweetie." She smiled. Lucas just ignored her and handed Dean a drawing.

"Hey, thanks Lucas." Dean said looking at it closely. He then turned around and headed back to the bench. 

~motel~

Dean and the girls were laying on a bed watching an old cartoon when Sam came in. The girls jumped off the bed when they saw him.

"Mommy." Jayden said as they both hugged his legs.

"Hey baby." Sam smiled crouching down to hug them. 

"So I think it's safe to say we can rule Nessie out." Sam said staring at Dean. Dean turns off the TV and sits up. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Sam stands up and sits next to Dean. 

"I drove past the Carlton house, I saw an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam said.

"He drowned?" Dean asked. 

"Yup, in the sink." Sam said.

"What the hell, so you're right, this isn't a creature, its something else we're dealing this." Dean asked

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asked.

"A water wraith mabye, some kind of demon? Something that controls water...water that comes from the same source." Dean said, saying the last part slowly.

"The lake." Sam said

"Yeah." Dean said

"Which would explain the upper body count, the lake is draining, it will be dry in a few months, whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, its running out of time." Sam explained.

"And if it could get to anywhere to anyone at anytime." Dean added. He stands up and moves to a chair.

"This is gonna happen again soon." Dean sighed. 

"And we know one thing, it has something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam stated

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean said.

"And I've been asking around, Lucas's dad- Bill Carlton's god son." Sam said

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean said standing up. 

"Another car wide?" Jayden asked. Sam nodded and picked Emily up.

"Yup, another car ride." Sam said

~Carlton house~

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam shouted when he saw the man on the deck. He looks up at Sam and Dean approaching him.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions." Sam said.

"We're from the department of-" Dean but being cut of by Bill. 

"I don't care who your from, I already answered enough questions today." He said glumy stareing at the very dirty lake.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake, what about you? You ever thing out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning, Will's death, we think there might be a connection with you and your family." Sam said rather quickly. 

"My children are gone, its worse than dying.. Please go away." The distraught man said. Sam and Dean head back to the impala.

"Aw, I think the poor guy has been through hell, but I also think he's not telling us something." Dean said. Sam sighed and leaned on the impala.

"So what now." Sam sighed but sees that Dean has gone still.

"What is it?" Sam asked. 

"Huh." Dean mumbled pulling out the picture that Lucas drew him.

"Maybe Bill isn't the only guy who isn't telling us something." Dean says staring down at the paper then looks at Sam.

~Devins\barr house~

 Dean sighed as he tried to explaine to Andrea why she should let them in.

"Look I don't think it's a good idea." She said.

"I just need to talk to him." Dean stressed. 

"He won't say anything. What's good is it gonna do?" She asked

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt, we think something is happening out there." Sam said. All of them were getting a little more frustrated.

"My husband drowned, the others, they drowed. That's all." She said.

"If that's really what you believe we'll go, but if you even think there's a possibility there is something else out there, please let us talk to your son." Dean said

She then looked at the stairs and nodded as she stepped aside to let the four of them inside. They all then began to walk up the stairs and Dean entered Lucas's room.

"Hey, remember me?" Dean asked. Lucas didn't stop what he was doing or even canola he'd that Dean was in the room, which made Dean sigh as he crouched next to the boy.

"I want to thank you for the picture, it really helped. I need you to draw another one though." Dean said. He layed the picture down in front of him.

"How did you how to draw this? Did you know that something was gonna happen? Nod me yes or no." Dean questions. Lucas just kept on coloring.

"Your scared. It's okay. I know, see when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, I was scared too, I didn't feel like talking either but I knew my mom would want me to be brave. I think about that every day, and I try my best to be brave. And mabye your dad wants you to be brave to." Dean said. Lucas then dropped his crayon and looked at Dean while he handed him a picture of a church near a yellow house and a boy in a blue baseball cap and a red bicycal.

"Thank you buddy." Dean said as he got up. He then headed out of the room. Sam and the girls then followed Dean to the car and they headed off. 

 ~Car~

Sam was holding the church pictures closely.

"Andrea said he never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said

"There are cases- going through traumatic experience could make people more to promotions, phychic tendencies" Sam said rubbing Emily's small foot. Emily just giggled and kicked slightly at Sam's hand.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean it's only a matter of time before someone else drowns, so if you got a better lead,please." Dean stressed.

"Alright, we got another house to check." Sam said.

"Only problem there is about a thousand two storied house out here." Dean said. Sam looks back down at the picture.

"See this church, I bet there is less than a thousand if these out here." Sam said.

"Ohh, collage boy thinks he's so smart." Dean joked. Sam smirked rolling his eyes.

"You know uh.. What you said about Mom.. You never told me thta before." Sam said.

"Its no big deal." Dean said. Sam just gave Dean a look. 

"Oh God, we are not gonna hug are we." Dean said.

~ sweeny house~

 The boys soon found them self in the a yellow house which happened to be near the church from the picture. 

 "We are sorry to bother you ma'am." Dean says politely to the old lady.

"But does a young boy live here by any chance? Might wear a blue cap and has a red bicycle" Dean continued.

"Oh no, not for years. Peter had those but he has been gone for thirty five years now." The woman said. She then looked over to the photos of Peter and sighed.

"The police, I never knew what had happened. He just up and dissipeared one day." She said sadly. Sam then points out the toy soldiers to Dean.

"Losing him it's, its worse than dying." She said sadly. 

"Did he disappear hear, from this house?" Dean asked

"He was supposed to ride his bike here after school, but he never showed up." She sighed. Dean and Sam looked at a picture of Peter. 

"Peter Sweeny and Bill Carlton, nineteen seventy." Dean read aloud.

~driving~

 The small family soon found them self back in the car yet again and Sam groaned as he tried to process the new information.

"Okay so this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes. And this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean asked.

"And Bill. The people he loves are being punished." Sam pointed out. Dean nodded and the car was quiet for a moment before they heard the familiar high pitched voice of Jayden calling out:

"Punished." Sam looked behind this to the little girls in the back.

"What sweetie?" Sam asked.

"He bad, punished." She said simply. The looked forward again.

"We should head back to the lake, find out what's up." Dean said. Sam nodded and the continued on. 

~lake~

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam called no answer. Dean sees him on his boat at the lake.

"Hey look at this!" Dean shouted pointing at the lake.

"Mr. Carlton you to get out of the water!" Dean shouted.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam shouted even louder than Dean. Bill ignores them and the water fills up his boat and it sinks.

~ police station ~

 The boys soon found the,self at the police station and they walked to the office. Andrea soon spotted them and gave a shocked look.

"Sam, Dean." She said. She then sat her bag on the table and walked cover to them,

"I didn't expect you here." She said.

"You're on a first name basis now? What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I brought you dinner." Andrea said simply.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, kinda busy." He told her,

"I hear about Bill. Is it true, is there something really happening in that lake?" Andrea asked.

"We don't know. But I think you should just take Lucis home." Jake told her. Lucus then whined and ran over to Dean and grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Lucas. What's up?" Dean asked. Lucas didn't answer which worried Dean.

"Lucas?" Dean asked again.

"Lucas?" Andrea asked.

"Lucas, hey, hey it's okay. It's okay Lucas." Dean assured him. Andrea then pulled Lucas away from Dean as she lead him away to the door. Lucas didn't look away from Dean however. Once the two of the, were gone Jake threw his jacket and went I tk the office. Sam and Dean soon followed in pursuit.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see... Something attracted Bills boat, sending Bill, a very good swimmer kind you, into the drink and you don't see him again?" Jake asked. Dean looked at Sam and nodded.

"Yup, that sums a it up." Dean said.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? Even though I sonar swept that lake. What you're describing is impossible. And you're not even wildlife sercice." Jake said. Dean gave him a shocked expression and Jayden made a desrressed noise. Sam hurried over to her and Emily while Dean talked to the man. 

"Hey what's up sweetie?" Sam asked.

"No good." She mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Lucus, no good swim. Andrea need help? Lake no good." Jayden mumbled a little clearer.  

"What to you mean?" Sam asked worriedly but then over hearing Jake say jail or leave.

"Door number two." Sam said picking Emily up.

"That's the one I'd choose." Jake said.

~ car~

 Dean looked livid when they began to drive out of the town. Sam sighed as he checked on the girls and the car stopped at the light. A few seconds passed in silence but when Sam noticed that they haven't moved he looked up.

"Green." He said. Dean looked over and Sam sighed.

"Green, the light is green." Sam repeated. Dean nodded and turned right.

"Um Dean, the I restate is on the left." Sam said nerviously.

"I know." Dean said.

"But Dean, I thought the hunt was over." Sam said in a confused tone as they continued to speed down the road.

"I'm not sure." Dean said as he stepped on the gas a little more. Sam glam behind him to make surer girls were still asleep.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peters spirit got revenge, then that's it. Case closed, the spirit should be at rest." Sam said, reminding Dean the first thing he thought him.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? What if it was something else and we missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean asked.

"What's this all about?" Sam asked.

"Lucas, and Jayden... They looked really scared." Dean admitted.

"So this is what that's about?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to leave that kid here scared alright." Dean said gruffly. Sam then gave him an incredulous look and Dean glared.

"Who are you and what have you done with my big brother?" Sam asked. Dean then shot Sam a dirty look and Sam chuckled.

"Shut up." Dean said. The brothers soon armed at Andreas house and they then got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Are you sure about this? It's late man." Sam said. Dean just rang the doorbell and Lucas answered it instantly with a panicked expression on his face.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean yelled as Lucas took off running. Dean soon followed and Sam went back to grab the girls from the car. Though as Dean ran after Lucas he soon saw what was scaring the boy as he noticed that water was flooding from the bathroom door. Lucas started pounding on the door and Dean moves him before he kicked the door down. He then ran into the bathroom and pulls Andrea from the tub. Soon after she began to couch up water and Sam runs into the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked. Andrea nods slightly and Dean puts her down so she can dry off.

"I think we should talk in the morning." Andrea said. The boys agree and they all soon found the self sleeping on the couch in the living room.

~next morning~

the next morning the boys began asking questions though she didn't seem to believe that what had happened did.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked.

"No." Andrea said simply.

"it doesn't make any sense." She continued and Sam glanced over as Dean looked through the bookshelf.  

 "I'm going crazy." Andrea then said as she began to cry.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened, everything." Sam said gently. He was using the same soothing voice he does when the girls have a nightmare and it seemed to have the same affect on Andrea as it does Emily.

"I heard, I thought I heard. There was this voice." Andrea said in a shaky voice.

"What did it say?" Sam asked. Andrea didn't answer as she began to sob again. However she didn't need to because Jayden came into the room and Sam looked over.

"Come and play with me?" She asked. This however made Andrea cry even more. 

"What's happening?" She asked. Dean then pulled a scrapbook out and opened it. He then began to flip through pages before he closed it again. He then handed the book to Sam which made Jayden walk over and sit in his lap.

"Do you reconize these kids?" Dean asked Andrea.

"What? Um no not really, my dad is tight there. He had to um have been twelve." She said as she looked at the photos. Dean then looked at Sam and began explaining.

"Chris Barrs drowning. The connection wasn't to Bull Carlton. It must have been to the sherrif." Dean explained.

"Bill and the sheriff. They were both involved." Sam said as he began to understand.

"What about Chris? My dad? What are you talking about?" Andrea asked. Dean looked to the side and saw Lucas staring out of the window.

"Lucas?" Dean asked. When he didn't respond he tried again.

"Lucas what's wrong?" Dean asked. Lucas then opened the door and everyone followed hi,. 

"Lucas honey?" Andrea called. He soon stopped and looked from the ground to Dean.

"Sam, Amdrea you take the kids to the house and stay there." He ordered. Sam shot him a dirty look but sent Jayden with Andrea as he grabbed shovels and came back and began to dig with Dean. Though as he does Sam noticed he was getting a little nauseous. However the feeling soon passed as he noticed his shovel hit something metal. He then began to dig with his hands and as spdies Dean.

"Peters bike." Sam said. 

"Who are you?" Jake asked. Sam and Dean turned around fastly and noticed that Jake had them at gun point.

"Put the gun down." Sam growled as he and Dean dropped their shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter by drowning him in the lake and buried the bike? You can't burry the truth Jake. It just comes back to bite you in the ass." Dean said. Just as he says this Andrea comes back out with the three kids and sees the gun.

"Lucas take the girls to your room." She says. Lucas and Jayden then take Emily's hands and ran back to the house.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said.

"you murdered Peter Sweeney thirty five years ago." Dean said. Andre athen ran over to them with a mad expression.

"Dad!" She yelled.

"Now you have a pissed off spirit." Dean tells him.

"Amd it's going to take Andrea, Lucis, and everyone else you love. It will drown them and drag them to god knows where so you can feel the same pain as his mother. Then, and on,y then will it take you and it won't stop until it does." Sam finished.

"How do you know that?" Jake asked.

"Becuase, it's what happen to Bill." Sam said simply.

"Listen to you're selves, the both of you. It's crazy talk, you're both insane." Jake tells them.

"I don't give a rats ass what you think of us. But if we are going to bring this spirit down, we need to find its remains, and salt and burn them. Now did you burry Peter somewhere. Don't tell me you just let him go in the lake." Dean said, though he sounded as if he was pleading at the end.

"Dad please tell me none of this is true." Andrea said.

"No, they are liars. Don't listen to a thing they say, they are dangerous." Jake said.

"so,sthing tried to drown me. Cris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Andrea said. Jake turns to her and Andrea looked at him straight in the eye.

"Tell me you, you didn't kill anyone." She said. When Jake looked away A drea brought her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my god." She said. 

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter had been the smallest one and we bullied him. This time, we got rough. We were holding his head under the water, we hand't meant to. We held him under for too long and he drowned. We let the body of and it sank." He admitted. Dean looked over at Sam who was glaring.

"Oh, we were just kids. We got so scared, it had been a mistake. But Andrea, to say I have anything to do with these drownings. Becuase of some ghost. That's not rational." He said. Andrea just looked over and saw Lucas who was trying to be released from Jayden and Emily's grasp.

"Lucas!" She yelled as Sam and Dean yelled:

"Girls!"  They all then ran over to them and the dock.

"Come and play with me." A child's voice called. Lucas then got free and fell straight into the lake. Sam however managed to grab his girls before they fell as well.

"Lucas!" Dean yelled.

"Lucas, baby. Stay were you are." Andrea said. Lucas then got pulled under and they all ran to the edge of the lake. Jake then stopped as soon as he saw Peters head. However Sam and Dean kept running and dived in. Andrea began to take off her jacket to go after but Sam stopped her by yelling:

"Andrea stay there!" Andrea then protest but Sam reassured her that they would get him. Sam then dived back under, however Dean and Sam both returned to the top a minute later.

"Sam?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head and they both went under. A few minutes later Jake removes his jacket and jumped in after them. Though soon after this Jake was drowned and Dean and Sam return topside, Lucas in Deans arms. 

 ~outside motel ~

Sam and Dean toss their duffles in the trunk.

"Look, were not gonna save everybody." Sam said

"Yeah, I know." Dean sighed. 

"Sam, Dean!" She shouted. They turned to see her and Lucas walking up to them.

"Hey." Dean said. 

"Hi Lucas!" Shouted with joy. Lucas waves.

"We're glad we caught, we made some lunch for the road." She said." Lucas thought it would be a good idea if we made you guys some sandwiches. "

"Can we give it to them now?" Lucas asked

"Of course you can." She said kissing his forehead.

"Come on Lucas let's load this in the car." Dean said leaving Sam and Andrea alone.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked.

"It's gonna take a long time but it will get better." She said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry." Sam said. 

"You saved my son, my dad loved me, he loved Lucas and I just have to hold on to that." She said. They then both over heard...

"Since your gonna be talking you have to repeat this important phrase." Dean said

"Lead lephlin rules!" Lucas shouted. They then high fived.

"You take care of your mom." Dean said.

"Alright." Lucas responded. Andrea then kisses Dean on the lips.

"Eww, there kissing." Jayden said. 

"Leave them alone Jay." Sam said. 

"Thank you." She said then walks away. Dean the gets in the car.

"Move your ass Sam, we are gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Dean said and they drove off to there next adventure.


End file.
